Eye to Eye
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Hildegard have a little heart to heart with each other when they get paired up for a school project.


Eye to Eye

Summary: Sofia and Hildegard have a little heart to heart with each other when they get paired up for a school project.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: I've been waiting for the right time to write a story dealing with Sofia and Hildegard. Sofia usually gets paired with someone else for projects, so I figured, why not give Hildegard another chance? Enjoy! (PS: I know it's short. I just wanted them to have a little bonding moment. ;) Next story will be longer!)

*Story*

"All right, children," Ms. Fauna announced as she floated around the room. "You were instructed over the weekend to consider a particular potion you would like to develop with a partner. You will both be responsible for your grade, so make sure that you equally put in the effort." She used her wand to produce a list out of thin air. "All right, here are the partners…"

Hildegard wasn't paying too much attention. Instead, she was busy attempting to fluff out the flowers on top of her tiara. In her opinion, they seemed like they were looking a bit dull and droopy, so she figured a little attention would do the entire tiara some good. She smiled in satisfaction when she finally got the results she was hoping for before slipping the tiara back onto her head.

"…and lastly, Princess Hildegard and Princess Sofia."

Hildegard looked up and blinked. "Sofia?" She glanced to the side where the auburn-haired princess was sitting. She frowned in confusion as Sofia smiled and waved at her. "Ms. Fauna, I _always_ get paired with Clio…or almost always anyway."

Ms. Fauna just smiled patiently as Sofia appeared slightly downtrodden with the girl's words. "Perhaps since we're in the start of a fresh year, Princess Hildegard, you might expand your horizons a little bit. Branch out and work with different people. You never know. You may come to find that you have more in common than you think." With that, she winked and floated back to the front of the classroom. "All right, children. You may get to work now."

Sofia shuffled over to sit next to Hildegard while the other children were locating their partners. "So…I take it you were disappointed in having me as a partner?" she asked dejectedly.

"Oh, Sofia, don't be so dramatic." The Friezenburg princess giggled. "While we certainly don't see eye to eye on some things, and I cannot for the life of me figure out some of your interests and strange ways of doing things, I have to say that…well, I quite admire you."

The Enchancian princess blinked in surprise as she pulled out her supplies. "You do?" Well, _that_ was a complete turn of events. Hadn't the other princess just been upset that she wasn't paired with her best friend? She'd never understand Hildegard.

"Of course! How many other princesses do you hear of helping to change the heart of a villainous fairy like Miss Nettle? Or joining a boy-concentrated team like the Flying Derby? I mean, seriously, you actually go out and _do_ things other princesses only _dream_ about."

Sofia laughed while writing down something on a piece of parchment. "So you mean to tell me that you dream of being on the Flying Derby, Hildegard?"

"Uh, no. No, no, no." She shook her head. "I mean…you seek adventure, I suppose is a better way of putting it. While our random escapades through the enchanted paintings and everything were certainly adventurous, I'm not much for that type of excitement. I find my fun in other ways, though I'm willing to learn new ways this year, I suppose."

"Great. Maybe I can teach you to have fun with potions then." She handed the girl a few bottles before sliding the parchment between them. "I figure we can help each other out. I'm pretty good at potions, and you're pretty good at suggesting solutions for problems."

The dark-haired girl tilted her head. "I am?"

"Well…sort of." Sofia giggled. "Look at it this way. We'll use each of our own strengths to help compliment the other and come up with something terrific."

Hildegard fanned herself lightly before smirking and pointing it at her partner. "I'm in."

The younger girl smiled. "Well, I would hope so…considering this is kind of our grade and everything." She opened a book and placed it before her classmate. "I'll tell you what. I'll even let you choose the type of potion we create."

"How generous!" Hildegard laughed and scanned through the options before smiling triumphantly. "Ooh, this could be fun… I select the popularity potion!"

Sofia shook her head while snickering. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hildegard gave Sofia a sarcastic smile. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She grinned as they began their project, for once seeing eye to eye.

The end

[Ending A/N: Okay, so I rarely do these anymore, but I want your input! Which story would you rather see next? "Discombobulated" (a funny, Fauna-centric story), "I Will Never Leave You" (a Sofia and Elena friendship story), or "Here Alone" (a story about Roland reading letters from his late wife). They'll all be written at one point, but I wanted to give you all the opportunity to decide. ;) So…yeah! Let me know, and I'll write the one with the most selections! :) ~AquaTurquoise]


End file.
